The Orchard of Love
by Mantam
Summary: Kayd  Ryukaki  finds love in the strangest of places... The Orchard. Based on Jadusable's ARG and the characters of said ARG. NSFW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, SLIGHTLY DISTURBING.


The Orchard of Love: A Love Story

I sat in the orchard, panting heavily. I had to get away. I had to keep running. Whatever had called me on my phone, with the eulogy, would find me... I didn't know where I was safe, but I had to get on my bike and keep moving. I didn't know what was going on... But I HAD to get to safety... I had to warn them.

All I had left was my camera... And my bike. My... Beautiful, expensive bike... With it's red finish, and ten speed gear system... It's carbon fiber framework... And those spokes... My bike... Was my only friend in the world now. I had my camera too... But my camera didn't have the same... Beauty as my bright, red bike.

Shivering in fear, I hugged my bike closely. It made me feel... Oddly safe. As though it could protect me from whatever was coming for me... It wasn't until this moment I realized just how much I... Loved my bike. I wanted to be with it. Forever.

I slowly spun it's wheel in a full revolution. "You like that, don't you...?" I couldn't believe what I was saying and doing... But I kept saying and doing it... At this point I'd do ANYTHING to be distracted from that... Thing. And, in all fairness, it WAS very sexy... For a bike.

I slid my tongue up along the handlebar, and when I reached the end I wrapped my mouth around it. I couldn't describe how I felt... Or why I felt that way for a bike, but at that moment, that bike was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I stared deeply into it's gear shift, and slowly moved in on it. While somehow finding a way to make out with the gear shift, I slowly removed the bikes seat, as well as my pants.

It left me feeling dirty, only because the bike had been sitting around in my garage for a while, and I never really take the seat off. There was plenty of dust in there... Perhaps even some mold. The idea of that dust and mold now being all over my genitalia was both disturbing and arousing.

I curled up real close to that bike. I knew it was the one. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with it. I just knew! I fell asleep cuddled up with that bike.

When I woke up, I was being dragged through the Orchard by... That thing that was following me. "NO!" I shouted in terror. "NNOOO! BIKE! COME BACK! NOOO!" But it was too late. It couldn't hear my screams... It was gone.

I was gone. The world faded away. I drifted off into a lovely dream where I rode my bike for the rest of my days, never stopping, not for anything.

I woke up yet again, this time tied to a tree... I could see... HIM... With... MY BIKE. DEAR GOD. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was gagged.

"Hello there." He said, as lay down beside my bike. "You ever seen a dead boy naked?" I took a few minutes away from being paralyzed in fear to be really dissapointed. Did he really just say that? My bike would NEVER go for a line like that!

I started bawling. It was a sight so horrendous I couldn't stand it. He was ALL OVER IT. I was SO ashamed that it would put out for him. That hussy! I was begging for mercy, or death, but he couldn't hear, because I was gagged.

I closed my eyes, but I could still hear the sound of the spokes breaking under his cold, dead, naked body. That sound was burned into my mind for the rest of my life, along with the image of him violently raping the love of my life.

He had taken everything from me. I thought he would just take my life, but he took so much more. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. NO MAN should have to see what I've seen!

He stood up, my bike broken and sweaty on the ground beneath him. He looked my way. "YOURTURN" he said, and started walking my way.

How he was able to do what he did while I was tied to a tree, I may never know.

He laughed maniacally. He pulled up his pants and turned a way. My eyes were too watery from tears to see... But I heard him exclaim in what sounded like terror. I heard a deep, threatening voice say "You shouldn't have done that." I opened my eyes to see the rapist trembling in terror beneath this large, mutated bluish naked thing with a GIGANTIC penis.

"I told you to stay away from him. Now you pay the price."

"No... NO!" The large blue creature threw the rapist to the ground hard enough that his pants fell back down. The blue thing proceeded to mount the rapist and break his pelvis with his gigantic penis. After doing this, he dragged the limped, screaming rapist away into the trees, leaving me tied to the tree.

Fuck.


End file.
